Various gun rests have been proposed for supporting a variety of weapons.
One such gun rest has been proposed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,021, which discloses two upwardly and outwardly extending arms which form a Y-shaped means for receiving or holding a firearm. One disadvantage of firearms employing upwardly and outwardly extending arms which form a Y-shaped means resides in the fact that the arms themselves hinder the firearm from being moved either horizontally or vertically over a wide range without moving the entire support. As the target moves, the firearm must be able to move rapidly to follow the target in any direction.
Another firearm support has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,964, which discloses a pair of oppositely directed U-shaped saddle members at opposite ends, respectively, of an elongated telescopic support assembly. One saddle member is dimensioned to receive the forearm of a rifle, shotgun or the like. One disadvantage of such a firearm support which employs the U-shaped saddle member resides in the fact that the U-shaped saddle member which receives the rifle would hinder the horizontal and vertical movement of the firearm.
Another firearm support has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,614, which discloses a monopod clamp which is removably attached to the firearm barrel forward of the forestock. One disadvantage of firearm support employing the monopod clamp resides in the fact that the firearm support moves with the firearm, and the firearm support itself hinders the horizontal and vertical movement of the firearm.
Another firearm support has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,821, which includes a pointed shaft having a firearm support member slidably mounted thereon. One disadvantage of the firearm employing the pointed shaft resides in the fact that the shaft hinders the movement of the firearm particularly in the horizontal direction.
Another firearm support has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,084, which discloses a semi-circular support arm. The semi-circular support arm projects out of a V-way which is adapted to engage a post. One disadvantage of a firearm support employing the semi-circular support arm and the V-way resides in the fact that the semi-circular support hinders the movement of the firearm, particularly in the horizontal direction.
Another firearm support has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,656, which discloses a rifle cradle which is elevated by a collar and a wing screw which permits the cradle to turn in the horizontal plane. One disadvantage of the firearm support employing the cradle, collar and the wing screw resides in the fact that the rapid movement of the rifle is inhibited by the adjustment of the collar and the wing screw.
Another firearm support has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,298,920, which discloses a combination gun and knife. One disadvantage of the firearm support employing the knife resides in the fact that the knife hinders the free movement of the gun since the gun cannot be moved horizontally without moving the knife.
Another firearm support has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,277,435, which discloses a U-shaped receiving fork or a bracket transversely secured to a end of a shaft. One disadvantage of the firearm support employing the U-shaped receiving fork or bracket resides in the fact that the U-shaped receiving bracket or fork hinders the free movement of the barrel as the firearm cannot be moved without moving the receiving bracket.
Another firearm support has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 879,052, which discloses a stirrup having resilient arms for securing the free end of a gun in position. One disadvantage of the firearm support employing the resilient arms resides in the fact that the movement of the end of the gun is restricted by the resilient arms, particularly in the vertical direction.